


Anna Parsons

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [33]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury, Malice - Freeform, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Lexie’s got competition





	Anna Parsons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to request again but youre one of the only writers that write for lexie grey. Can I request an imagine where the reader helps a young woman when she's rushed in after being in a car crash and the girl develops a crush on him but he's dating lexie. Once released she trys to make her move but he don't like her and she takes revenge on lexie to try and hurt him but she doesn't kill lexie  
> panicatthewhoz

‘15 year old, was the passenger in a car when it was hit directly in her side. Airway patent, Breathing shallow and labored, BP 86/40, tachycardic, she’s got lacerations to her entire right side, and she’s losing blood from a wound in her leg. Pressure applied, with no avail. 2 stat liters of normal saline given in the field. Conscious level in and out, GCS 12/15.’  
‘Okay,’ Y/N said, ‘take her into trauma one and start another line. Order two units of O neg and someone see if they can contact her next of kin.’  
There was a flurry of activity as Y/N and several nurses descended on the trauma room and helped transfer the girl to a trolley before they commenced their work. She was losing a lot of blood and that was one of the problems they knew about. The impact could have caused anything and right now they couldn’t focus on that as her life-threatening symptoms pulled her further away from life. Whilst they worked on her Anna, the girl, could do nothing. Her throat was drier than the desert and she was drifting in and out of reality. Everyone’s words were hurried, and she only caught the end of sentences though their tone indicated it was serious. As she laid there, her vision fuzzy, she caught the sight of a gorgeous man who she assumed was a doctor.  
‘Anna,’ he whispered in her ear and she felt his hand hold hers, ‘Anna can you hear me?’  
Anna tried to speak but couldn’t though she tried to signal that she understood him anyway by blinking, he seemed to connect with her and understood what she meant immediately as he nodded and said, ‘Okay, good. Hold in there sweetheart, we’re gonna fix you.’  
It was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

3 weeks. Anna had been in the hospital three whole weeks and she was going stir crazy. She had been in intensive care a couple of days before they moved her to another ward, the only bad thing was that there was no room on the pediatric ward and so she was on a general surgical ward with old people that got up four times a night, visiting children and the nurses station around 7 meters away from her bed. Getting any rest was impossible. The only saving grace was Dr. Y/N. It seemed that he had taken a special interest in her. He was unbelievably cute and while other doctors only saw their patients 5 minutes per day, if that, he came and visited her several times. He brought her gifts from the gift shop and they played games when she was bored and he had a spare minute. He was so sweet, she had the biggest crush on him. If truth be told, she didn’t ever want to be discharged.

‘How’s it going with your girlfriend?’ Meredith asked Y/N as they ate lunch.  
‘Me and Lex are going good,’ he said, ‘how come?’  
‘Not her, your new girlfriend. Annaaaa,’ she said in a singsong voice as the other people at the table laughed.  
‘Ah,’ he said rolling his eyes, ‘she’s not my girlfriend and she’s fine. Looks like she’ll be discharged in a couple of days.’  
‘Ooh, she’s not going to like that,’ Alex chimed in, ‘I had an intern examine her the other day, she complained all the way through that you were her doctor and her only doctor. Someone’s got a crush.’  
‘It’s nothing,’ he said, ‘she’s like my little sister. And her mom and dad work all the time so she hardly ever gets visitors. I just felt sorry for her. I didn’t think she’d become so attached.’  
‘Surprised she’s okay with you dating Lexie,’ Meredith laughed as Y/N went quiet, ‘she does know about Lexie, right?’  
‘Not exactly,’ he started, ‘look it’s nothing. It’s not like we sit and talk about my deepest darkest secrets and my family history. I just play Uno with her and talk to her about school. I’m her doctor, that’s it.’  
‘Does she know that?’ Meredith said earnestly and Y/N got a sinking feeling in his gut. He hoped she did.

A couple of days later and rounds were in full swing with Y/N presiding. Anna had gotten up and dressed earlier than usual, experimenting with some new make up her mom had brought in for her to cheer her up. Her eyes lit up as soon as Y/N entered the room followed by his gaggle of interns and a few medical students, ‘hey Anna… Dr. Parsons if you could present please.’

‘This is Anna Parsons,’ the wiry Asian doctor, whom Anna didn’t know said, ‘she’s a 15-year-old who presented with acute abdominal trauma after a car accident. She’s 22 days post, hepatic vein repair and splenectomy with no signs of infection. She’s had the staples from her femoral vein graft removed yesterday and has been signed off by the physiotherapists and nurses say she’s doing well.’  
‘Correct,’ Y/N said, ‘what are key things to monitor after a splenectomy? Yes, Edwards.’  
‘Inflammation markers and platelet count.’  
‘Correct, has anyone observed the wound recently?’ he asked, as several interns nodded and raised their hand before there were several gruesome descriptions of her wounds that Anna didn’t want to listen to as they made her squirm. As Y/N gathered the information he nodded and then perched on the side of her bed as he said, ‘Well Anna, I’m happy to say looking at your charts and blood results you’re good to go.’  
‘What?’ she said a hint of sadness in her voice.  
‘You’re discharged! Isn’t that great?’ he said looking at her with a smile. She didn’t say anything, instead, she just nodded as he kept talking, ‘okay, well. If you’d all like to move to the next patient. Anna, I’ll see you later sweetheart, okay?’ and with that, he disappeared encircled by the flurry of other doctors as a pit formed in Anna’s stomach.

After rounds, Y/N had a couple of short surgeries and some lunch before he decided it was time to go and say goodbye to Anna. As he peered around the door he spotted her on her bed, fixing her makeup for what he didn’t know was the thirtieth time this morning. As she spotted him she got all flustered before she composed herself and said, ‘hey Y/N!’  
‘Hey Anna,’ Y/N said coming into the room and perching on the other end of her bed, ‘ready for the off?’  
‘Just about,’ she said with a hint of sadness, ‘my mom’s collecting me later on and the nurses are just sorting out the rest of my discharge papers.’  
‘Well, I’m so happy for you.’  
‘You are?’ she asked, clambering out of the bed to sit on top of the covers next to him.  
‘Of course, the way you were when you came in was a complete wreck. No one thought you were going to make it and then you fought your way back! It’s amazing, though I can’t say I’m not going to miss you when you’re gone.’  
‘You are?’ she asked her heart fluttering as she looked into his sparkling Y/E/C eyes and watched as he smiled at her widely.  
‘Sure,’ he said before joking, ‘who else am I going to play Uno with once you’re gone?’  
‘The old lady in 23 might play with you,’ she giggled.  
‘Edna? Nah, she cheats,’ he laughed nudging her with his shoulder. Anna looked at him with a smile and before he could stop anything she closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her lips on his gently. Y/N was dumbstruck. He didn’t know what to do, all he knew was that he had to stop her - as nicely as possible. He reached up and with both hands and gently pushed her away as he whispered, ‘Anna.’

Anna froze and opened her eyes to see his face, wincing at her. She was mortified. Embarrassment filled her from head to toe and she didn’t listen to him as he tried to explain. She pushed away from him as he dropped all the lines he knew to let her down gently, ‘she was too young, he couldn’t like her in that way, she was his patient, he had a girlfriend.’ She was trying to block him out but failed miserably as she heard the word girlfriend. Jealousy filled her, ‘A girlfriend?!’  
‘Yes…’ Y/N stuttered not knowing what he was admitting to.  
‘You’ve been flirting with me for weeks and now you tell me you have a girlfriend?!’  
‘Of -wait, what? I’ve not been flirting with you!’  
‘Liar! Who is she anyway? That little intern Edwards, she’s got the hots for you.’  
‘It’s Dr. Grey, and anyway it’s none of your business. I didn’t tell you because it’s not relevant, because I haven’t been flirting.’  
‘Whatever!’ she said storming into the bathroom and slamming the door so hard the wall shook slightly. Y/N sighed, his friends were right. He should’ve nipped that in the bud early on but he quite liked her, she reminded him of his little sister back home. With the weight of the world on his shoulders, he left the room and cursed himself for being so stupid.

‘Clinics really?’ Lexie groaned as Y/N placed his arm around her and pulled her towards him.  
‘This is important medicine, Lex! Looking after your patients after they’ve been operated on, maintaining their health. It’s not all cut and run you know.’  
‘I know,’ she sighed, ‘but Mark’s doing a full facial reconstruction today and I was in the running for the assist!’  
‘You’d rather be with Sloan than with me?’ he joked as Lexie rolled her eyes and the two of them entered the small conference room that they would be stuck in all day, examining patients for their follow up appointments to see how they were getting on after surgery. After a full day of patients, endless prodding and poking the end was in sight. And that was when Y/N spotted it.

Anna Parsons. Her file was the next patient up and he sighed as they hadn’t parted on the best of terms. He was also dreading her appointment because of another reason, Lexie was here, and she didn’t know what had occurred between the patient and her doctor. As Y/N went to prepare Lexie for what was coming the knock on the door came and she got up and beckoned the patient in and started her assessment as she had been doing all day. Y/N couldn’t do anything but stare at them as they talked and Anna occasionally threw him daggers he didn’t even register when Lexie asked him to leave so he could examine the patient as she didn’t want him present, nor a chaperone. As the two of them disappeared behind a curtain Y/N left the room and stood outside the door, making sure no one entered whilst the patient was being examined. He stood outside, cursing himself for not realizing that she would be in today’s appointments. He waited nervously, hoping that Anna wouldn’t tell Lexie what had transpired between them when he heard a high pitch yell come from the other side of the door and a yell of his name.

Running in he came to find Anna, now dressed, on the examination table looking down at Lexie who was stuck, with her hand caught in the mechanism to the adjusting end of the bed as she screamed, ‘Help!’  
Y/N rushed forward and found the remote that unlatched the end of the bed which was on the bed, which Anna moved from before saying, ‘I see you’re busy. I’ll leave you to it.’  
‘What happened?’ Y/N asked deliberately ignoring Anna as she spoke and cradling Lexie’s mangled hand as it was released from the mechanism.  
‘She pushed the remote when I told her not to, I don’t know why. The bed moved and my hand slipped in the gap and got trapped,’ she said as tears welled in her eyes as Y/N examined her hand looking for any breaks.  
‘I know why,’ he murmured, ‘but that’s not important right now. Come on, let’s get you to the ER and get an Xray. That looks broken.’  
As the two of them left neither of them noticed Anna watching them from the other end of the hallway, as they disappeared into the hospital, a smirk on her face.


End file.
